February 14, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:45 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has joined the chat. 5:52 Loving77 Hey pweeb 5:52 Flower1470 Sup Peep . . 6:22 Loving77 one minute!!!! Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:22 Flower1470 yes Peep lol 6:23 Loving77 YAY 6:23 Flower1470 yaaaaaay 6:24 Loving77 It kind of felt weird.... To bad silly isn't here 6:25 Flower1470 NOBODY'S HERE *sob* 6:26 Loving77 Two years from today.... 6:26 Flower1470 our sisterly love must compensate for the lack of men in here. 6:26 Loving77 lol 6:26 Flower1470 ....lol wait that doesnt sound right nvm XD 6:26 Loving77 We should make this a holiday! 6:26 Flower1470 YES 6:27 Loving77 SUPER OLD TOONTOWN PICTURE DAY 6:27 Flower1470 (yes) 6:27 Loving77 No wait So it should be.... Silly Billy Day! 6:28 Flower1470 hooray 6:29 Loving77 At 6:23 pm on 2/14 6:30 Flower1470 (stickfigure) 6:31 Loving77 WHERE THE HECK IS EVERYONE 6:32 Flower1470 idk :bawling: 6:32 Loving77 SILLY WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU 6:32 Flower1470 aww she wants her boyfriend on v-day how cuteeeeeee~ 6:33 Loving77 - barfs - I'm still wondering why we were in that cog building.... ooo Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:37 Flower1470 im getting on w101 now 6:37 Loving77 ok 6:45 Flower1470 . Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:50 Loving77 Hiii silly 6:50 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:50 Dragonian King hi guys happy valentines day what cog building 6:52 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/TT stuff/sillybilly_zpsd44e5c9f.png Look at the date 6:53 Dragonian King valentines day yaay lol my blue shirt and blue backpack Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:53 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:53 Chrisgaff HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS Hi 6:53 Dragonian King hi chris 6:54 Chrisgaff Hey Lil, Hey pen *Silly 6:54 Loving77 Hi Chris 6:54 Chrisgaff HI SILLY Penny=Silly Yes. 6:54 Dragonian King lol 6:54 Flower1470 XD 6:56 Dragonian King peep i got you something for valentines day 6:56 Loving77 WHEE 6:57 Chrisgaff http://imgur.com/gallery/5ivcgof 7:00 Dragonian King Peep check your talk 7:01 Loving77 YAY I LOVE IT 7:01 Flower1470 awwwwwwwwww~ look how cuteeeeeeeeee~ 7:02 Dragonian King Hey guys User:Toontownkiddy wanna erase him from our wiki forever? :D Loving77 has left the chat. 7:02 Flower1470 why ooo Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:03 Loving77 YES ERASE HIM or her 7:03 Flower1470 the queen has spoken 7:03 Loving77 he or she was mean to me 7:03 Dragonian King ^ 7:03 Loving77 and very rude 7:05 Dragonian King their pages have been deleted peep do you want to have the honors of blocking it forever 7:05 Chrisgaff Erased by the order of Queen Peep Heh 7:05 Flower1470 (yes) 7:06 Loving77 nah 7:07 Chrisgaff THE QUEEN HAS SPOKEN 7:07 Dragonian King okay ill block it myself 7:07 Flower1470 why It's an unjustifiable block. 7:07 Chrisgaff QUEEN PENNY, HE IS DIS-OBEYING YOUR ORDERS, WHAT SHALL WE DO? 7:07 Dragonian King no it isn't I said "Rude" 7:08 Flower1470 Besides, he/she/it hasn't bothered us for a while. 7:08 Dragonian King well it shouldn't come back 7:08 Flower1470 If it hasn't come back now it probably won't ever. 7:08 Dragonian King well... stuff lol 7:09 Flower1470 We deleted its pages. We're done. 7:10 Dragonian King ik it's gone btw i already blocked it 7:11 Flower1470 (facepalm) If he complains to Wikia I'm blaming you. 7:11 Dragonian King i blocked it and then you said "why" 7:11 Flower1470 There was no reason to block him. 7:11 Dragonian King yes there was he was rude 7:11 Flower1470 like, 2 years ago???? 7:12 Dragonian King ............. welll well* 7:12 Flower1470 That's like Bermuda banning me now for being under 13. It makes no sense. 7:12 Loving77 GUYS I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING 7:12 Dragonian King ooo 7:12 Flower1470 -_- 7:13 Dragonian King fine ill unblock it 7:13 Chrisgaff I'm honestly just watching this play out. :P 7:13 Dragonian King i hope it didnt get emailed and then it comes back 7:13 Flower1470 Now he's going to get the email that he was banned, come back, and we'll have another issue to deal with. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT???? 7:14 Dragonian King ... idk :D 7:14 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:14 Chrisgaff Silly, you can be an idiot. 7:15 Flower1470 this is pretty funny. 7:15 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/PeepPeepdrawing_zps67d93233.jpg 7:15 Flower1470 Silly I'm volunteering you to deal with the guy. 7:15 Dragonian King okay i'm going on vacation for the next millennium so i wont be able to come on awesome peep :D ooo you wanted me to color that didnt you 7:16 Loving77 yes But it's fine I like the way it came out 7:16 Chrisgaff TBH, she's a but too tall. :P 7:16 Flower1470 Peep your toon's skirt is awfully short. >:( 7:16 Loving77 oops 7:16 Dragonian King (rofl) this is sub peep 7:16 Flower1470 LOOOOOL 7:17 Loving77 I didn't think it was let me look again oh ... 7:17 Flower1470 mmhmm i see what you're trying to do 7:18 Loving77 whatever I didn't notice until now 7:18 Flower1470 suuuuuuuure 7:18 Loving77 I didn't see it as short 7:18 Dragonian King lol 7:19 Chrisgaff I think I know what Lil' is trying to say. :P Hoo boy. 7:19 Loving77 wut 7:19 Chrisgaff NOTHING 7:19 Flower1470 lolol 7:19 Loving77 TELL ME 7:19 Chrisgaff NO 7:19 Flower1470 ill explain later 7:20 Chrisgaff YOU'RE TOO YOUNG BUT I'M FABULOUS 7:21 Dragonian King are you fabulous enough for the Fabucheese? 7:21 Chrisgaff ( Don't check Lily's private messages pen ) 7:21 Loving77 what 7:21 Chrisgaff I mean what. And silly. plsno. 7:21 Dragonian King (cheese) you are not fabulous enough for this 7:21 Loving77 SILLY I DONT GET IT 7:21 Flower1470 *tackles Chris* shut uppppppp~ 7:21 Dragonian King * Dragonian King destroys the cheese don't worry peep i don't either i think 7:22 Flower1470 Silly stop thinking about it 7:22 Dragonian King about what 7:22 Chrisgaff NOOO, THE CHEESE 7:22 Flower1470 okay good 7:22 Chrisgaff *Snickers* 7:23 Dragonian King *Milky Way* i actually prefer snickers 7:23 Flower1470 LOL 7:23 Chrisgaff NOT LIKE THAT 7:23 Dragonian King YES LIKE THAT 7:23 Chrisgaff But seriously it's about- 7:23 Flower1470 *TACKLES AGAIN* 7:23 Loving77 CHRIS TELL ME Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). 7:23 Dragonian King now you'll never know Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:24 Chrisgaff HELLO 7:24 Dragonian King hi wb 7:24 Flower1470 I WAS TALKING TO HIM! Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 7:24 Flower1470 (yes) 7:24 Chrisgaff (yes) Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:24 Dragonian King (no) peep do no 7:25 Loving77 uh 7:25 Chrisgaff I'd honestly like being tackled by Lily. :D 7:25 Loving77 (no) 7:25 Dragonian King ty no you wouldn't she's a cat... 7:25 Loving77 EW 7:25 Dragonian King you're a mouse bye bye cheese boy Chris = Lily's lunch 7:25 Flower1470 ROFL 7:25 Loving77 CHRIS YOURE SCARING ME 7:25 Chrisgaff I'm more then her lunch ;) 7:26 Dragonian King EWWWWW 7:26 Chrisgaff :rofl: Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). 7:26 Loving77 - barfs - I don't get it Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. 7:26 Dragonian King you don't want to Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:26 Flower1470 Peep just gave me the look of death oh my gosh 7:26 Dragonian King (rofl) 7:26 Flower1470 Chris stopppppppp~ 7:27 Chrisgaff I'm le kawaaii ~~~~~~~~~ 7:27 Flower1470 XD 7:28 Dragonian King cashew 7:29 Chrisgaff Almonds 7:29 Dragonian King pecan 7:29 Chrisgaff UH UH SALMONS 7:29 Dragonian King Casual Cashew's brother Peckish Pecan :D salmons aren't nuts walnuts 7:29 Chrisgaff ewno 7:30 Dragonian King too bad 7:31 Loving77 I made a new background http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Wikibackground3_zpsc9c72545.png 7:32 Chrisgaff Pfft, evina's just like " What am I doing here?" *what *"W 7:32 Dragonian King lol 7:32 Flower1470 rofl 7:32 Dragonian King there's even room for jony if he ever shows up which he wont but 7:33 Flower1470 lol 7:33 Chrisgaff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzIzytT9KUY I'M FABULOUS 7:38 Dragonian King ooo Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:38 Chrisgaff Wb 7:38 Flower1470 ty 7:41 Chrisgaff Yw 7:45 Flower1470 @Peep using that card three times in the same duel should be illegal 7:45 Loving77 :D Sometimes I use it just to annoy you Yw 7:46 Flower1470 oh ok I want that Rei thing I made you back now 7:46 Dragonian King ooo 7:46 Loving77 WHAAA 7:46 Flower1470 you deserve no love from me 7:46 Dragonian King peep shred the sting-rei then it can be like in the anime :D 7:47 Loving77 :O 7:47 Flower1470 :O :O :O NO!!!!! 7:47 Loving77 THATS NOT WHAT HAPPENED 7:47 Dragonian King well he dies 7:47 Flower1470 :bawling: 7:47 Chrisgaff A LADY'S MAN EVERYONE! 7:48 Dragonian King wat 7:49 Chrisgaff You know how to be a lady's man silly. :P 7:50 Flower1470 lolomigoshno 7:51 Chrisgaff PENNY + SILLY = RLY GUD COMBO JA????? 7:51 Dragonian King * Dragonian King throws Chris off a cliff lol 7:51 Flower1470 CHRIS I AGREE 7:51 Chrisgaff I have no regreeeeeets *Hits bottom * I'm ok! 7:52 Dragonian King * Dragonian King drops a toontanic on Chris 7:52 Chrisgaff OH GOSH A TOONTA- *Dead* 7:52 Flower1470 STOP HURTING MY POOR BABY *KICKS SILLY* NOOOOOOOOO look at what you did :bawling: 7:53 Chrisgaff Daww, she called me her Baby - Blushes - Uh, I mean *Dead noises* 7:53 Dragonian King look he's alive 7:53 Flower1470 HES ALIVE 7:53 Dragonian King or not 7:53 Flower1470 but the dead make no noise unless they're a zombie 7:54 Chrisgaff UH UH 7:54 Dragonian King actually sometimes dead people sigh 7:54 Loving77 Like Rei? 7:54 Flower1470 Silly what world are you living in 7:54 Dragonian King it's real look it up 7:55 Chrisgaff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVTysXvNYDA WATCH OUT 7:56 Flower1470 dead people cant sigh. Their respiratory system is just as dead as their brain is. 7:56 Dragonian King sometimes they have air stuck in their lungs or something and it escapes and it sounds like a sigh. google it or bing it whatever you use 7:56 Flower1470 oh well i guess that would make sense @Chris that is SO ANNOYING 7:57 Dragonian King what is it omg navi ROFL 7:59 Chrisgaff esrlygud 8:01 Flower1470 im hungry 8:01 Dragonian King mt 8:02 Chrisgaff I already ate. :P 8:03 Dragonian King LINK LINK LINK HEY LISTEN WATCH OUT HELLO LINK LINK WATCH OUT WATCH OUT WATCH OUT LINK HELLO LISTEN Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Ban has already been undone Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:04 Dragonian King LINK LINK LINK HEY LISTEN WATCH OUT HELLO LINK LINK WATCH OUT WATCH OUT WATCH OUT LINK HELLO LISTEN LINK LINK HEY WATCH OUT LISTEN HELLO LINK LINK LINK Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:04 Dragonian King LINK LINK LINK HEY LISTEN WATCH OUT HELLO LINK LINK WATCH OUT WATCH OUT WATCH OUT LINK HELLO LISTEN LINK LINK HEY WATCH OUT LISTEN HELLO LINK LINK LINK WATCH OUT HELLO LINK LINK Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). 8:04 Flower1470 oh my gosh Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:05 Dragonian King LINK LINK LINK HEY LISTEN WATCH OUT HELLO LINK LINK WATCH OUT WATCH OUT WATCH OUT LINK HELLO LISTEN LINK LINK HEY WATCH OUT LISTEN HELLO LINK LINK LINK WATCH OUT HELLO LINK HEY Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:05 Dragonian King LINK LINK HEY WATCH OUT LISTEN HELLO LINK LINK LINK WATCH OUT HELLO LINK LINK WATCH OUT HELLO HEY Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). 8:06 Flower1470 you do that again and im banning you fromt he wiki entirely Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:06 Dragonian King LINK LINK HEY WATCH OUT LISTEN HELLO LINK LINK LINK WATCH OUT HELLO LINK LINK LINK LINK HEY WATCH OUT LISTEN HELLO LINK LINK LINK WATCH OUT HELLO LINK LINK LINK LINK HEY WATCH OUT LISTEN HELLO LINK LINK LINK WATCH OUT HELLO LINK LINK oh okay ill stop Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:06 Dragonian King i'm done :D 8:06 Flower1470 you better be 8:06 Dragonian King WATCH OU- jk i cant wait to see this chat log 8:07 Flower1470 O_o 8:09 Dragonian King i'm bored 8:11 Flower1470 i see that 8:12 Chrisgaff He's spaming to me via private chat 8:12 Dragonian King no i'm not Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). 8:12 Loving77 Same with me Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 8:12 Flower1470 wow. 8:12 Chrisgaff WATCH OUT HEY WATCH OUT LISTEN CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS LISTEN WATCH OUT HEY CHRIS HELLO HELLO LISTEN WATCH OUT CHRIS HELLO HELLO WATCH OUT WATCH OUT HEY WATCH OUT LISTEN That's basically what I got. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:13 Flower1470 same lol 8:13 Dragonian King I JUST BANNED MYSELF FROM CHAT 19:12, February 14, 2014 Chrisgaff (Talk | contribs | block) unbanned Dragonian King (Talk | contribs | block) from chat (undo) 19:12, February 14, 2014 Dragonian King (Talk | contribs | block) banned Dragonian King (Talk | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 21:12, February 14, 2014 (Misbehaving in chat) (facepalm) 8:13 Chrisgaff Idiot. :P 8:14 Flower1470 XD 8:14 Dragonian King hey, listen WATCH OUT :D 8:15 Chrisgaff NO. 8:16 Dragonian King oh no, an avalanche *chris gets buried under the avalanche* 8:16 Flower1470 :O NO *digs Chris out* 8:17 Chrisgaff Thanks Lil :) Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:18 Flower1470 anytime :D 8:19 Dragonian King hey lily you know what User blog:Dragonian King is? 8:19 Flower1470 yes 8:20 Dragonian King no say "what" Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:20 Flower1470 no 8:21 Dragonian King it's a DOG WITH A BLOG 8:21 Flower1470 oh thats funny (stickfigure) 8:22 Dragonian King PEEEEEEEEP Dragonian King PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP 8:22 Loving77 WHAT 8:22 Dragonian King hi <3 8:22 Loving77 hi silly Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:23 Chrisgaff :O She didn't put a <3 8:23 Dragonian King (bawling) 8:23 Chrisgaff YOU'RE SINGLE SILLY 8:23 Flower1470 aw poor Silly 8:23 Loving77 <3 8:23 Dragonian King yaaaaaay i'm unsingle again 8:23 Chrisgaff :D 8:24 Flower1470 such a happy ending 8:24 Chrisgaff Yea :) 8:24 Loving77 Now what song? 8:24 Flower1470 i need to find it lol 8:24 Loving77 bleh 8:25 Flower1470 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ze5V4T_klbw -- Ritual by Ellie Goulding idk if you've heard it before 8:25 Loving77 I don't think so 8:25 Dragonian King ooh i'm gonna sing it Lately I've been I've been losing sleep 8:25 Flower1470 NO! 8:25 Dragonian King dreaming about the things that we could be oh wait that's counting stars 8:25 Flower1470 wrong song :P 8:26 Loving77 ooo I like it 8:26 Flower1470 :D 8:26 Dragonian King i suppose i'll have to listen to it too (hmph) 8:26 Flower1470 It's my favorite song that she sings 8:27 Dragonian King lily are you going to make me listen to it? 8:27 Flower1470 YAY I GOT SILLY TO LISTEN TO IT YES. GO NOW 8:27 Dragonian King TOO BAD AHAHAHHAHHAAH (downsizer) 8:27 Flower1470 :( 8:27 Dragonian King whatever ill listen to it anyway 8:27 Flower1470 hooray 8:29 Loving77 I really like it and I've never heard that one before 8:31 Dragonian King ... ... ... ... (yes) i have a song for you guys Loving77 has left the chat. 8:33 Dragonian King http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHhheCf0G1I LISTEN TO IT Loving77 has joined the chat. 8:34 Flower1470 Wb Peep Silly im ignoring you 8:35 Dragonian King (bawling) wb 8:36 Chrisgaff Wb pen 8:37 Dragonian King lily why are you ignoring me LILY LILY HELLO LILY WATCH OUT .. ... good gravy 8:41 Flower1470 . 8:41 Dragonian King hi 8:49 Loving77 SILLY 8:49 Dragonian King what 8:50 Loving77 Hi <3 I gtg bye ;( 8:55 Flower1470 Aww SILLY 8:55 Chrisgaff Bye pen :D Loving77 has left the chat. 8:57 Flower1470 ooo Geez Silly. 8:57 Dragonian King oops i wasn't paying attention 8:58 Flower1470 (facepalm) 8:59 Chrisgaff :P 9:04 Flower1470 . Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:07 Flower1470 Darn lag it was doing so well, too D: 9:08 Dragonian King ooo 9:12 Chrisgaff Shucks 9:13 Flower1470 . 9:16 Chrisgaff I've g2g, ttyl. 9:16 Dragonian King bye 9:17 Flower1470 Ttyl Chrisgaff has left the chat. 9:26 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 9:44 Dragonian King wb 9:44 Flower1470 Wb Chrisgaff has left the chat. 9:45 Flower1470 ooo . i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:February 2014